1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium for high-density recording, especially having excellent output characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic recording media have heretofore been used popularly in the form of tapes, discs, drums, sheets, etc. Such magnetic recording media are generally produced by coating a magnetic coating composition consisting essentially of a magnetic powder and a binder on a nonmagnetic support such as a polyester film. In recent years, magnetic recording media have been required to be small-sized while meeting the requirement for high recording density. To this end, for example, proposals for improving the coercive force and the saturation magnetization of the media and for reducing the thickness of the magnetic layer thereof have been made. In addition to the above-mentioned requirements, the development of magnetic recording media having excellent output characteristics is strongly desired in order to meet the requirements for obtaining magnetic recording media of high quality.